Boy Troubles
by Rasiaa
Summary: You aren't 'turned'. You're born that way.


_Written for 'Something...wrong...Competition' on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forum. I don't own Harry's kids, here, or his niece. Reviews?_

* * *

Albus was fidgeting nervously under the beech tree not far from where Scorpius was standing. His green and black robes swirled around his feet as the fourth year paced slightly in place. His green and silver striped tie was in his right hand, locked in an iron grip. Al's other hand ran through his hair every few seconds, fluffing it up more than what was normal. Even from my place by Hogwarts' tower, I could see the Slytherin's eyes flashing in the blinding sunlight. I don't think Scorpius had seen Al yet, sitting as he was reading his Potions textbook by the lake. Scorpius' robes, shoes, book bag, and tie- also in Slytherin colors- were spread out around him. His feet were in the water, and I can't say I blame the boy- it was so hot! The blond hair was laying flat against his head, rather than in the fluffy mess it usually was. I could imagine the blue eyes dancing across the page of the textbook, desperately trying to block his mind from the heat. I think that just made it worse for Al, though, seeing as he was sweating in nervousness anyway.

A pale hand gripped my bare shoulder, and I turned to face my boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, in all his pink-haired, pink-eyed glory. He grinned at me, showing his beautiful white teeth, slightly pointed from his werewolf heritage. He was wearing ripped-up painted skinny jeans, and boots that came up to his mid-calf. His tee shirt, also splattered with multiple paint colors, clung to him like a second skin. I don't know how the hell he wasn't sweating, but then I figured it was probably some sort of cooling charm and wondered why I hadn't thought of that earlier. He looked me over, still grinning, and said, "I love that look on you, Vic."

I raised a delicate pale blonde eyebrow at him. My blue eyes were sparkling with mischief, I knew, because this was a game we played often, lately. I was wearing a purple blouse that only had one sleeve, which was ruffled. It had a slanted hem on the bottom, coming up to my hip on my left and going down three inches lower on my right. I had short, short jeans on, and purple slipper shoes. Gold bangles adorned my left wrist, and gold earring hung from my earlobes. "Do you, now?" I laughed slightly.

"Mmm, yes."

I laughed outright, and he just kept grinning. His eyes traveled over the grounds, resting on Al, and a crease formed between his brows. Al still didn't know Teddy and I were at Hogwarts yet, and obviously Teddy was wondering what the hell had Al so freaked out, and why he wasn't seeking Scorpius' help with whatever it was. I had to admit to wondering the same thing- it wasn't unusual for Al to want to work things out himself, after all, he had the Potter genes, as well has the Weasley genes. But if he was freaking out so much, he normally went to Scorpius Malfoy. "What's wrong with Al, do you know?"

My laughter had subsided, and I answered, "No. He's been like that for a while. He'll go to talk to Scorpius, and then chicken out and go right back to where he is now." Teddy frowned. "I think the problem has to do with Scorpius, at any rate."

He glared at me, a look that clearly said, 'Well, duh!'

I raised my hands in defense, smirking inwardly. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Al, who was pacing again, muttering to himself. I hurried to catch up, finally making it to eddy's side just as he reached Al. The Slytherin very nearly walked right into him, so absorbed in his issue and thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Teddy jumped straight to the point, barely allowing Al to have any time to recover from the shock of seeing us. Teddy and I had, of course, already graduated, but we dropped by from time to time to see Harry and Hermione, who taught here. Ginny was here as well, but Ron was still working back home.

Al stared at Teddy for a moment before he seemed to collapse. His shoulders fell forward, and his tie slipped from his hand as he brought both hands to rub at his face, which was bowed. He muttered something at Teddy, but neither of us could hear him. "What was that?" I questioned, and Al, annoyed, looked up at me, a scowl firmly in place. He rubbed his eyes once more before he grabbed our hands and forcefully dragged us from the courtyard.

We were pulled into Hogwarts, and through several halls. People occasionally gave us odd looks- meaning mostly first and second years- but most had known us from when we had attended school, and knew that this was quite normal. For us, anyway.

Teddy and I grinned and waved to people we knew, and walked passed Al's brother, James, Fred, and my little brother Louis on the way to wherever Al was taking us. A few hallways later, we had reached the library. Al yanked us inside and led us to the back corner, where it was dark and quiet. Not many people ventured back here, uninterested in nonfiction books that have nothing to do with the curriculum anymore. Al took a seat at the table, placing his head in his hands. Teddy sat down, and I took the seat between them. Teddy's hand rested on Al's arm, concern coating his features as the vibrant pink of his hair faded slowly to a dull blue.

"I think I might have fallen for Scorpius," Albus blurted suddenly, and I felt my eyes widen. Teddy didn't move, seeming unconcerned.

"Okay," was all he said, and Al's head snapped up, his emerald green eyes bright with unshed tears. They were blown wide with shock.

"Okay?" he echoed, the word coming out as a question. "How can you be okay with this? I swear, I was born straight!"

Albus looked so distressed, I felt my heart ache. Teddy was already shaking his head, smiling slightly. "No, Albus, you weren't. Nobody who is gay, or bi, is born straight. They are born gay, or bi- they just have to figure that out. Some people discover it earlier than others. You discovered it when you were fourteen, Dom discovered she was a lesbian when she was about nine~"

"Dom's lesbian?" Al interrupted. He looked surprised.

Teddy shot him an odd look. "Of course she is. Dear lord, Al, has she ever had a boyfriend? She never really gives boys a second glance, but I've seen her staring at women for several minutes at a time. She just hasn't said anything, but it's one of those things that is never said, but is wildly known. So, you're not alone in this. I don't know Scorpius very well, but I'm sure that, since you're best friends, if you just tell him, at least that part where you're gay, I'm sure he'll understand. He's not as heartless as his father is, the swine."

Al cracked a smile. Teddy really knew just the right thing to say. I probably would've stumbled along and made everything worse. But I suppose that is why I was not Head Girl in my seventh year, and why Teddy was Head Boy.

Al suddenly looked very confident. "I'll go let him know, then," he said, and Teddy smiled and nodded encouragingly. Al was gone around the corner moments later, disappearing in a flash of black, silver, and green. Funny how he bore the colors of the snake, and yet had the bravery of a lion when he but his mind to it.

Teddy turned to me and grinned seductively. "I'll admit it- I lied. Scorpius came out of the closet two years ago."

I burst out laughing again, though much quieter than before. We were in the library, after all. But I was quickly silenced anyway but Teddy's mouth on mine. He pulled me into his lap and I lost track of time.


End file.
